A Paradise and A Dream World
by Obscure Author Realms
Summary: When Tropico meets Equestria a new world will form. Both leaders have to choose wisely as they will both need each others skills to make it through some troubling times both internal and external.
Six Months Isolation Broken (Two Years Before The Return of Nightmare Moon):

It was three weeks since The Presidente Eye Telescope had captured footage of the intelligent equine race on the continent. The twelve islands of Tropico had vanished in an Anomalous event only realised by non-traders when ships set out didn't return a month into the six months of isolation. Having taken the lead ship of the Tropican navy TNS Harmonia, a hybrid of a Battleship and Aircraft Carrier (to reduce upkeep on larger naval fleets) armed with all that the Tropican taxes could pay for, the Presidente and his trusted advisors set to expand Tropican influence .

As they had been travelling for a week throughout rough storms the Totalitarian leader, Presidente Cesare Aren (formerly Vladimir Aren) was drinking strong quality rum whilst lobbing knives at his father's picture taken with Soviet Officials in 1976, still angered at how he was brought up with a name synonymous with nations from former Communist Europe. Eventually he tired from this and shot the picture until it no longer resembled it's former state.

Just as the connoisseur of Tropican creation begun to return to seeing what he should alter regarding the constitution there came a voice of a recent addition to the vessels crew who nervously commented with urgency, "Presidente Sir, we've had contact with the natives. They have radios but..but they're very poor ones. General Rodriguez believes it best you speak with them. What should I report back sir?"

Cesare smiled at the guard and stated, "If you can, get me an Irish Coffee and yourself something. I'll just get a cigar from storage and meet you at the bridge. The almighty Presidente just lost a bet. And as for the future, it's only Presidente in front of other nations, I only lead because the other choice is a new government and no free rides on nuclear subs every other week."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Canterlot the signal had been received by pure chance after a division of the royal guard were tasked in making contact with HMS Eclipse, an Equestrian Navy Battleship that had been returning home through the Burmareda Pentagon and went unresponsive five days prior.

Princess Celestia herself had been called in due to a high ranking military official on the other side seeking audience with the highest figure of authority to discuss the matters presented. Upon entering the newly updated communications room the Solar Princess was informed by a guard, "Your highness, I apologise for interrupting the meeting regarding South West Griffonia but There has been an unknown Nation that only wants to answer to you. I've had them tune to a clearer frequency but that's the most they want to do regarding anypony else."

In response to the information presented to the point Celestia asked, "Have they mentioned anything about who they are or who leads them, or even their intentions?"

The guard who just came off the radio commented, "The one we have spoke with the longest is a General Rodriguez, a creature that claims to be the Minister of Defence for a nation called the Republic of Tropican Islands. We were able to also get the name of the ship they claim to be on, it's called the Harmonia. Shall I put you through to them."

The Solar Princess nodded and said into the radio, "General Rodriguez, I'm Princess Celestia, Sovereign of the Kingdom of Equestria, and the Acting Head of State for South Griffonia. How may I be able to assist?"

The prominently accented voice came through in response, "I apologise for taking you from any duties that you may have been partaking in but as protocol called for the head of state to negotiate and barring that your defence minister. Our head of state, Presidente Cesare Aren has been informed and will be present shortly, if you do not believe you can fully trust us. Just as matters of security and good manners are there any questions you wish to as that I am at liberty to answer?"

"I don't believe you found us by chance so I must ask, how did you find us, you don't appear on any charted maps or know nations."

Rodriguez answered, "We launched Project Presidente Eye to see whether there was any land outside our own after a few months of no contact with nations now presumed to be in an alternative universe. We chose to make contact with you now as we have seen enough to class you as a no immediate threat. As for why we aren't known are because the fact lies we for one have no presence from before the previous six months, in essence you can say we're aliens or at least not quadrupedal unlike most of those dominant on your lands," then said to another, "Presidente. I won't keep this too long so, we made contact and have just begun talking with the Head of the Kingdom of Equestria, Princess Celestia. As of now they only know we're not equine or quadruped and how we originally discovered them. I take it you will be continuing with this."

Just like she expected a strong accented voice commented, "You know I can't help myself taking comms jobs from you. But anyway, have your cigar and prep two Chinooks one with my car the other with some of our communication tech," then the voice directed itself more to the radio and to the Princess saying, "Since I'm finally here I apologise for not being present to begun with and believe I should properly introduce myself. I'm Cesare Aren, Presidente of the Island Nations that fall under the Tropican Republic."

"And I'm Princess Celestia Head of State for Equestria and as of recently the South West provinces of Griffonia. Now, may I learn some basic facts regarding your species, nation and customs if you feel comfortable to discuss it over the radio."

Cesare replied, "On our species we're humans, a bipedal race that holds a common ancestor with modern primates and have since developed off planet technology and some have holographic technologies. For customs we have a main system regarding an atheist state with religion not protected by the state due to how it set us back and religion has no place in government. But for government in general we work on a dictatorship led by my family that does not support freeloading households and enforces a strict ladder of society. The tax system is based highly around a formula that includes hours worked a month, job requirements and overall importance to the nation. A soldier could get 5% tax on a wage of 36,000 Tropican Dollars compared to a 32.5% tax on a sports commentator paid 50,000. To be honest those were guidelines for ten years ago, before I made it more fair. So, your highness, may I know the same on the side of a possible ally?"

"The Country operates under my choices related to nationwide and international events for the benefit of the citizens, local elected governments deal with most matters I cannot attend. Due to one thousand years of internal stability all three races of equine have diversified. With tax it's set amount for specific incomes. Now, I know you're planning on meeting to discuss our future as nations but where exactly was the destination and what's the expected time. I don't believe letting residents of wherever find out and panic will lead to a good outcome."

A voice unknown to Celestia and the others on the Equestrian side commented, "If the weather holds up I see an arrival by mid to late evening. If it doesn't then we'll probably be later."

Cesare then asked, "It's on the East Coast, large city. Large pony statue on an island. Reminds me of Manhattan, is it close to that?"

Celestia responded, "Actually, the city I'm certain your talking about, with what you said wasn't that far off. It's actually called Manehattan. If it is possible, would you be willing to meet on the island."

Cesare said, "I shall meet you there any time after sunrise. You should be the one to choose the time given its your nations land, it's only polite. I already predict good things so I think I should already draft a declaration of alliance. I shouldn't have us continuing anything that will lead to important data being at risk, and I'm certain you've more important things to attend to. On a further note, I will be bringing two guards with me, I don't want Rodriguez going berserk. One of my ambassadors will be able to keep you up to date. I look forward to our meeting, your highness."

Celestia spoke back, "I also look forward to seeing you. We will keep this channel open, and if you encounter the HMS Eclipse, if it's able to be recovered with or without the crew depending on what happened I would greatly appreciate it. I will see you soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was just rising above the horizon when the TNS Harmonia begun to enter the waters outside Manehattan, unknown to the personnel on board they were about to meet the crew of one of Equestria's naval vessels. General Rodriguez was the first on the scene to have one of his crew inform him, "General, the Princess sent one of her ships to escort into the docks. How should we respond?"

The General exited with a handheld radio pressed down and whilst looking at the Bridge of the other ship said, "This is General Rodriguez, we can grant you access to board and make your presence on our ship but the chance of losing our most valuable ship should there be any figurative or literal backstabbing if we dock is still too high: even if the chance is 99% unlikely to happen."

The response he got was, "General, this is Admiral Sonar, I will join you on your ship and direct you so it is not in the shipping lane. Then I will see to it how you plan to transport your leader to the Statue of Freedom."

Once the parties had boarded and discussed the terms in full they parked up outside where ships entered and left before the Presidente was sent for. When General Rodriguez approached the Presidentes room he saw the door open with the Presidente having a shave with a Cutthroat supposedly having a handle made of his father's skull. Rodriguez was about to say something when Cesare said, "Morning I take it. Dr Jacob Maxson had to come by, he will be coming with me on this, if my right leg starts up again he'll know what to do. So, I take it I should hurry out to work soon."

The General commented, "I do believe you should see another Doctor after today, there's better pain relief out there. Do you even know what he's giving you?"

Cesare responded, "I know you fear for my safety, like everyone who was my bodyguard at a time, but I've been under his care since I was eight when I was attacked by that Pit Bull. He's the one who had the hospital save my leg, he was the one who pushed for an experimental surgery to fix it. What he gives me is fast enough for me to not mind. He could poison me for all I care, it works, and if my leg continues to hurt like a failed beheading I'll need the miracle drug."

Rodriguez responded, "I hope your trust is well placed. But if I must tell you anything, keep the Goatee, finish up the rest and hurry up. The earlier it starts, the faster Tropico will get its Presidente back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they boarded a V-22 the Presidente shown up using an ebony walking stick with an ivory llama head handle and hidden within was a silver iron blended sword. Doctor Maxson approached and said to him, "Today we meet the Princess. Hopefully it won't get any worse."

"I hope, anyway, sun rises in the East and we're coming in on sunlight. At least humanity makes a glorious entrance. Now, she's probably there so we shouldn't keep her."

The two took their seats and just as it took off the Presidente unbuttoned his Coconut white jacket revealing a 1911 pistol before commenting Maxson, "If she doesn't accept, 500,000 soldiers out of our 1,000,000 strong Tropican Citizens will be asking her successor on behalf of me. Tropico could always do with an expansion, a few islands are getting cramped aren't they?"

 **Authors Note: If you want to request, i have a fimfic account and a group called crossovers has a forum post called, tropiquestria devised by me. Use that to talk with me. Anyway review and ill see where i do well and where i can improve.**


End file.
